On today's computers, user inputs are optimized for efficient task completion. The point and click operation, e.g., with a computer mouse, is a common method recognized by and integrated into a vast variety of computer programs accessed by today's computer users. However, when the goal of a computer platform activity is to provide a pleasurable, skill developmental, educational and/or more user meaningful experience the discrete nature of current input handling software lacks the required granularity and feedback sophistication to necessarily achieve these ends.
For example, if a computer-supported learning experience involves activating a graphic beehive to cause bees to emerge and swarm about, a point and click operation on the beehive, while it can satisfy the goal of activating bees, will not create an interactive, pleasurable, or even very meaningful experience. Users can quickly get bored with this nominal interaction, which, while efficient, lacks any sustained user interplay. User boredom can likely translate into unused computer software which fails in its designed mission to educate.
As another example, a computer program using the well known point and click input activity can be created to ostensibly help computer users choose a paint color for their home walls. With the number of paint colors accessible to a user likely very large, this well-known type of input activity can leave the user overwhelmed and ultimately frustrated. Using the point and click methodology, the computer program will potentially require the user to pick a plethora of discrete choices in their attempt to find their perfect color shade. The user's frustration can grow with no means to use their prior choices to help target the actual desired color.
A multitude of other computer programs, including, but not limited to, educational, shopping, game playing, and activity-oriented (e.g., word processing, spreadsheets, etc.), can also suffer from less user-engaging or meaningful user experiences.